Life Goes On
by killerkitty15
Summary: Omegaverse. Kiku always loved Yao, but Yao couldn't say the same. Despite hardships and pain, the two finally discover what it's like loving each other. (WARNINGS INSIDE) (RATED M FOR A REASON) (NO FLAMES)


**Ok so this isn't an OTP of mine, but I kinda sorta like this pairing anyway so ENJOY! I hope you enjoy it, even though I don't have any experience writing these two as a couple**

_**Warnings: Omegaverse, ABO Dynamics, Omega China x Alpha Japan, smut, yaoi, NO FLAMES, mentions of character death, bad/unwanted flirting**_

* * *

><p>Kiku was younger than Yao. Yao who practically raised him as his almost full time babysitter, Yao who had watched him grow and taught him all the proper mannerisms. Lovely, lovely Yao, who was now working in a day care, Kiku still in college, but still found time to talk, text and meet up with the boy he raised.<p>

Kiku hated him.

Despite being an Omega, the Chinese man had brought Kiku up like a proper Alpha. Kiku always had a calm, cool and collected appearance; unlike the brash, loud and unsavory Alphas of the Western hemisphere, Yao made sure that Kiku learned to have Alpha qualities that those in Asia exemplified. A calm, practically emotionless exterior, a voice that was not needless loud, stern. But that's not why Kiku hated Yao.

No, he hated Yao because he was a _good_ Omega.

The older man had a gorgeous appearance -slender with a small waist, long legs, a soft face and long, brunette hair -and was everything Kiku wanted. That Kiku _loved_. The older man was stubborn, passionate, controlling, domineering -traits that weren't particularly favored from Omegas, yet Alphas found themselves attracted to them anyway. Some wanted to break non submissive Omegas, some secretly liked to be controlled by their Omega -at least on some level -and others found the fights that would inevitably ensue thrilling foreplay. Kiku was the latter. He just...Kiku found the Omega absolutely breathtaking when he was fired up, he loved listening to Yao rant and go on and on about what irritated him, what he felt passionately about. Even when he and Yao argued, all he wanted to do was throw Yao on a bed and unleash all his pent up Alpha frustrations and desires on the gorgeous body of Yao. Ever since Kiku had gone through puberty, discovering his Alpha desires -needs to dominate, protect, take care of -for the first time, all he had wanted was Yao. His babysitter and, later, his friend.

He hated Yao because he was already taken. Or had been.

When Yao was twenty one and Kiku fifteen, Yao was mated to a twenty year old, Russian Alpha. Throughout the mating ceremony, for which Kiku was a part of, the Japanese teen was more pissed off than he had ever been about anything. He wanted to be Ivan, _kill_ Ivan. It should've been _him_ becoming Yao's mate! How could Yao mate with a Western Alpha? They were loud, rude, obnoxious, annoying! What did Yao see in him?! _Yao should be with me...he's mine! Don't take away what's mine!_ Kiku glared at Ivan as they stood at the altar, waiting for Yao to come walking down the aisle, but the Russian ignored him. It should've been _him_ standing where Ivan was! As the traditional ceremony music began, Kiku, Ivan and the rest of the wedding party turned to look at the entrance of the chapel; Yao was dressed in a traditional, red Qipao with a gold embroidered dragon and silver embroidered flames coming from the dragon's nose and mouth that went up in the direction of Yao's shoulder, turning into sparrows the closer it got to his shoulder. His hair was up in a bun, strands of hair framing his face, bare feet and a gold, silver and red threaded veil. He walked down the aisle, flushed and smiling, the fingers of his right hand gripping the bouquet of white peonies and his left hand in the crook of his younger brother's arm -the only Alpha in his family after Yao's father died when Yao was sixteen.

Kiku's breath caught. Yao was beautiful...but the unending love and absolute devotion in his eyes wasn't directed at Kiku. It was directed at Ivan. As Yao's brother gave Yao away, Kiku had to grit his teeth and fight the urge to throw a temper tantrum and ruin Yao's mating ceremony. A numb feeling, one gained from his heart breaking, passed over Kiku as the ceremony continued. Golden bands were slipped on their fingers and a glass vase was given to them to hold, they held it up, waiting for the minister to finish his speech blessing their mating and their health, before throwing the vase on the ground. It broke, and Ivan's older sister -who held the hand of their six year old sister -got up, knelt down and counted the pieces of glass. "Fifty," she said with a bright smile.

_Fifty...Fifty?!_ Kiku clenched his teeth in irritation as he watched Yao smile at his mate, letting the Russian take hold of his waist and press a full, passionate kiss on his mouth. _Fifty...Fifty was a life time!_

Kiku followed Ivan and Yao as they walked down the aisle, and had to sit through the reception, pretending to be happy as he watched Yao and that stupid Russian kiss, listened to toasts and wishes of happiness. He had to pretend to be happy for Yao, had to be polite to Ivan as Yao introduced them, wrapped his arm around Kiku's shoulder and pulled him into a side hug. He had to pretend that he wasn't jealous when Ivan and Yao had their first dance, Ivan's hands -too big, so big that they didn't look right on Yao's body -on the small of the Chinese man's back and Yao with his head on Ivan's shoulder. He had to pretend that he wasn't imagining that _he_ was the one getting mated to Yao as he and the Omega danced together, Yao holding him in a close embrace by the shoulders as they swayed together. He had to pretend that, at night, he wasn't thinking about how Ivan and Yao were consummating their marriage, replacing Ivan with himself.

Kiku hated him. But he was always by Yao's side, supportive. He was there when Yao and the fat Russian fought, he was there as a shoulder to cry on, he was there the next day to see the limp in Yao's step and the marks of possession purpling on his neck, he was there to help Ivan and Yao move into their new, five bedroom, two bathroom house with sunflowers growing in the large backyard along the wooden fence and red carnations in flower boxes by the windows. Kiku was always there no matter what. He was even the first one Yao told when he was pregnant.

Kiku hated IT. Hated how happy Yao was, how the Omega cried and cried he was so happy, how Ivan was happy, how they began planning for a nursery. He wished it was his baby inside Yao. Not Ivan's.

But when Yao had the miscarriage...he regretted hating IT.

When Yao went into depression...he regretted hating IT.

When Ivan was drafted to fight into some stupid war, for a stupid cause...he regretted hating him.

When he watched Yao read that letter...crumpled to the ground...he regretted hating him.

When he accompanied Yao to Ivan's funeral and saw all those crying people...he regretted hating him.

* * *

><p>Kiku was older now. Twenty two and still in college, trying to become a doctor. It had been five years since Yao's miscarriage and four since Ivan's death; Yao worked at a daycare, taking care of other people's children while he lacked his own, had sold his nice house that was, now, too big for one person and was instead living in an apartment. His apartment wasn't too far from Kiku's and they often visited one another, simply for company's sake.<p>

Kiku had stopped hating Yao a long time ago, maturing over time, but had never stopped loving him. Instead of an all consuming flame, Kiku had learnt to smother it, reduce it to a slumbering inferno that was slowly burning away every part of him.

It was Friday, the day everything changed, and Kiku had driven to Yao's apartment so that they could go to a new cafe he had found on one of his adventures with his long time friends: Feliciano, who managed to drag along his Alpha boyfriend, Ludwig, and Alfred, who had managed to free himself from his Beta girlfriend. He parked his black Honda on the curb in front of Yao's sleek apartment complex. Despite it being an apartment, it was very modern and even had a security guard. The Alpha walked into the building, nodding to the guard before taking the elevator up to Yao's floor; he walked to apartment 6F, on the sixth floor, and took out his key, knowing Yao wouldn't mind him entering without knocking or announcing himself. "Kon'nichiwa, Yao-san, I-." He paused, his words clogging his throat, as he inhaled the sweet, sweet scent in the apartment. Quickly he closed the door, leaning against it and inhaling again, letting the sweetness of arousal and Heat fill his nostrils; his cock grew hard as he smelt sweat and cum mix with the scent of chai tea leaves, carnations, cherry blossoms and sweet bread. _Yao...Yao's in Heat..._His limbs moved on is own, making him kick off his shoes and walk to Yao's bedroom, where the smell got stronger.

"K-Kiku!"

He froze, for a moment, thinking that Yao had somehow figured out that Kiku was still in the apartment, interupting Yao in the most private and intimate of moments. Still, Kiku continued to cautiously step forward, prepared to apologize. All he wanted to do was get drunk on the intoxicating aroma of Yao's scent, even if there was a raging boner in his jeans right then.

"_KiKu~!_ Kiku!" The young, college student looked through the crack between Yao's bedroom door and the door frame. Yao was lying naked on his bed, his hair free of its tight bun or pony tail, strands plastered to his shoulder blades, neck and face by sweat; the Omega had his face in his pillow as he moaned, bearing his beautiful back baring a long, jagged scar from one of his mother's past boyfriends, his long legs spread and quivering as his elegant hands moved a vibrating, ridged, purple dildo in and out of himself. "Shì, Kiku, _more!_" the Omega cried, although it was muffled by his pillow, "_D-Deeper! Shì!_"

Now Kiku knew the older male didn't see him, didn't even know he was in the apartment, yet...Yao was calling his name in the mist of his Heat. He remembered what Feliciano had told him one time, about Omega Heats, how the Need would become so unbearable that an Omega would begin to hallucinate the one they wanted to mate with the most; Feliciano admitted that he would have to bite down on his pillow to keep from screaming Ludwig's name at the top of his lungs, how Feliciano could hear his twin, Lovino, calling out to Antonio when he was in his Heat. Kiku gulped, his erection twitching, and feeling a twisted sense of glee that Yao was no longer calling for Ivan but for _him_. The Japanese man pushed the door open. "Yao?"

The Omega's red face snapped in Kiku's direction, embarrassment taking over the lust as he quickly moved to cover his exposed erection and twitching, wet hole. "K-Kiku?! Aiyah, h-h-h-how long have you been th-there?!" Instead of answering, Kiku swiftly made his way over to where Yao laid on the bed and pinned the Omega face down into the sheets. "Ki-Kiku, what are you -_O-OH, ARU!_" The Alpha pressed his erection to the hot dampness of the slick between Yao's thighs and ass cheeks, groaning quietly at the feeling; Kiku flattened his tongue and licked the Chinese man's scar, stopping at where it ended at the top of his shoulder blade, and sucking a mark into the skin, biting down and sucking to leave a purpled bruise. Yao's scar was one of the most sensitive parts of his body. "Kiku...Kiku, what-?"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you, Yao," he growled, nuzzling into the back of Yao's neck, getting a face full of silky hair and loving how it felt against his face and smelled so deliciously of Need, "I've wanted you for nine years. Have loved you for nine years. I want you, Yao, please, I need to be with you..."

"Kiku...you love me like that, aru?"

"Of course I do..."

Yao turned over so he was lying on his back, face to face with the younger man. His soft thighs lifted to encase the Alpha's waist and he raised his elegant hands to cup Kiku's serious face. The Alpha thought Yao looked like an angel with his skin tinted pink and his hair flared out around him like a halo. "My darling...my darling..." Yao murmured, brushing Kiku's bangs from his face and caressing his forehead, jaw and cheekbones, Yao's gorgeous amber eyes were filled with tears, "Can you still love me? My heart...I still love Ivan, but I love you too, Kiku...do you still love me now? Can you love a used Omega? One that may not be able to bare you children?"

"I knew all of these things...I was there for almost every one of them..." he whispered, entwining his fingers with Yao's and pressing their foreheads together, "I know you loved Ivan first and always will...I do not mind if I never I have children and I do not mind that I'm not your first...Watashi no ai, I only ask that I be your last. Become my lover."

"Kiku...you have such a kind heart..." The Omega wrapped his arms around Kiku's head and shoulders, pulling him down and pressing a closed mouth, passionate, kiss to Kiku's lips; when Yao pulled away, he kept the Alpha's bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it until he had to let it go with a wet pop. "I am almost afraid of breaking it..." he whispered against Kiku's mouth, diving in for more.

He returned the kiss enthusiastically, following Yao's lips where ever they went, using his teeth to nip at the plump flesh and make Yao giggle, using his tongue to demand entrance to Yao's mouth -making the Omega gasp -conquering every inch of Yao's mouth as he tasted, memorized and -basically -had tongue sex with Yao's mouth. The Omega moaned, quickly yanking off Kiku's black t-shirt before clinging tighter to Kiku's lean muscled body, wrapping one flexible leg around his waist and the other around his hips, pulling Kiku closer so their erections -Yao's bare and Kiku's clothed -rubbed together and made Kiku growl in frustration. "Fucking tease..." the younger male growled, trailing his teeth, tongue and lips down Yao's throat, leaving marks that couldn't be covered by a shirt, "You're so hungry for my cock, aren't you?"

"_Shì_~!" Yao mewled, arching his head back and exposing his throat, so that Kiku could bite down harder and deeper into his fragile skin, "I want it!"

"How much do you want it Yao?" he asked with a smirk, one that was so uncharacteristic, yet it made the Omega's breath catch; his hands massaged Yao's inner thighs, "How much do you want me to fuck you?"

"I-I-I..." Yao stammered, trying to think past the pleasure, but a sudden burst of Heat made his desperation increase tenfold. He panicked, flipping Kiku onto his back so he was straddling the Alpha's waist. "I want you. So much." He moaned, trailing his fingers down his chest, his abdomen, then down around to clenching hole, which was dripping slick onto Kiku's waist, where Yao was straddling. Two fingers slid into his hole and he moaned, rocking himself backwards. Kiku's breath stopped, eyes wide as he watched his Omega fuck himself on his own fingers. _Damn, Yao was beautiful..._ "Enjoying the sh-show, Kiku?"

His eyes snapped away from Yao's hand and back to the Omega's red, teasing, lusty face. _This Omega...fuck, he's all mine..._ "I think I know something you'd like more than your fingers," Kiku said with a smirk, removing the Omega's hand and ignoring Yao's whine. He unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, shoving them and his boxers down before kicking them off his feet. The Japanese man gripped Yao's hip with one hand and his member in the other, "This may hurt-."

"I-I know..." he stammered, squirming in anticipation and, yes, nervousness, "Just...do it fast..."

He nodded, lining his cock up with Yao's entrance before quickly sheathing himself with a quick, single, thrust of his hips. Almost immediately, Kiku groaned, his head tossed back as he clenched his jaw. Yao was tight enough for the Alpha to know that Yao hadn't done it in...well...years, but loose enough that Kiku would've known -if he hadn't already -that Yao was no virgin. The Omega's Heat made his insides hot and slick, and Kiku had a hard time resisting the urge to just go ahead and fuck the older male senseless. "Ahh...Y-Yao..."

"Ok...ok...I'm...I'm ready..."

"Ā, tasukatta!" _(Thank God!)_ he groaned, gripping the sides of Yao's waist and rolling his hips up into Yao's willing body. Yao moaned, his nails digging into the Japanese man's chest and his eyes screwing shut. Afraid of hurting the Omega above him, Kiku thrust up into him leisurely, dragging out his thrust and making them long, slow and deep.

"Kiku...h-harder, please~" Yao mewled, tossing his head back, "I want to get fucked so hard by your cock...I don't want to walk -_Fuck_!"

His Alpha rocked hard up into Yao's body, slamming his insides and making them quiver; enjoying with a twisted sort of pleasure, the obscene wet, squishing sounds coming from Yao due to his Heat slick. He twisted around, pinning Yao to the bed by his wrists and pistoning his hips, aiming for Yao's sweet spot. When he hit it, Yao let out a throaty scream, his whole body arching and convulsing beneath Kiku's body. "Th-This hard enough?"

"_Ah...Ah~!_ Kiku! I'm-I'm gonna..."

"Cum for me, my Omega. Now."

Yao's legs tightening around the Japanese man's waist, drawing him in closer as his body arched; he threw his head back, eyes squeezing shut as he came on their stomachs and chests with a high pitched whine and a scream. Kiku felt his Omega's insides clamp around him, squeezing out his orgasm, and he thrust in deeper as he came, knotting the beautiful man beneath him. Both of them panted, Kiku carefully turning them on their sides so they were laying face to face with Kiku still knotted inside his Omega. "K-Kiku..." Yao mewled, still out of breath as he cuddled into the warm body of his lover, "I love you~."

He chuckled. "I love you, too, Yao...I always have."

* * *

><p>Young Soo watched the Omega from his spot at the bar. He wasn't in an actual bar that served alcohol, but in one of those coffee houses with a bar and bar stools, a small stage for poets and aspiring musicians, ten round tables and mismatched chairs, several couches, bookshelves filled to the brim with books and coffee tables stained with rings left behind from coffee mugs. He sipped at his coffee, eyeing the Chinese male from a few feet away. The Omega was beautiful with long, dark, brunette hair pulled back into a pony tail, a red, long sleeve shirt that clung to his curves, black skinny jeans, red converse and a black scarf with gold colored lace at the hem and a red dragon breathing fire, wrapped around his neck.<p>

He wanted him. Putting down the money he owed for his coffee, he walked over to the Omega and took the seat across from him. "Whatcha readin'?"

The Omega looked up and Young Soo's breath stopped as those gorgeous amber eyes met his. "It's, uh, it's a book about childhood development," the Omega said, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes, "I work at a daycare so..."

Young Soo smiled._ If he works that means he's unmated~!_ "Cool! I develop cognition enhancement technologies for a living." G_ood job, Young Soo! That's A LOT better than telling him you make videogames._ "Soooo...what's your name? Mine's Young Soo!"

He smiled and it was so fucking adorable, Young Soo almost fainted. "I'm Yao...It's a pleasure to meet you," Yao said in his perfectly accented voice, reaching over the table and extending his hand.

Instead of shaking it, which was what Yao was intending to happen, Young Soo took the Omega's delicate, long fingered hand in his and kissed the smooth skin on the back of it. "No...It's _my_ pleasure~."

Yao's face turned a bright red and, feeling extremely uncomfortable, he pulled his hand away and placed it in his lap. "Do you...come to these sorts of places often, aru?"

_Fuck, I want to knot him..._ "Not really," he answered honestly, shrugging his shoulders, "but I'm glad I came today."

Young Soo winked after he said that and Yao shifted away, realizing the Alpha was flirting with him, instead of just being friendly. "Look, Young Soo-" he began, trying to sound as nice as he could.

"Let's get out of here," the Alpha interrupted with the same half smile he had since approaching Yao, "Come on, I know a great place." He seized Yao's wrist and the Chinese man tensed, panicking and not really knowing what to do besides clinging to the chair with his free hand as Young Soo tried to pull him to his feet. "Come on, it'll be really fun, I pr-!"

"Sorry it took so long, Yao, the line was really long," another Alpha said placing a latte in front of Yao, he glanced up, eyeing Young Soo and the grip he had on Yao's wrist; the Alpha glared, "Who's this?"

"Who the hell are you?" Young Soo snapped back, sneering at the new Alpha that kept him from his conquest.

"Kiku. Now, why the fuck are you _touching_ what's _mine_?" he snarled, eyes deadly as he placed an arm around Yao's shoulders.

"O-Oh, u-u-uhm, so-sorry, man, I didn't know-!"

"Did you ask him if he had an Alpha already or did you just make assumptions? Now let him go before I break off your fucking arm and shove it up your ass!" Kiku growled and, although he never raised his voice past what was appropriate for a public, indoor place, his tone implied that he wasn't joking and that he'd seriously murder the Korean.

Of course, Young Soo let the Omega go, practically running all the way to the other side of the coffee shop. He watched from a distance as Kiku cupped the Omega's cheek, saying something that seemed to be reassuring as Yao smiled and leaned into his Alpha's touch, kissing the palm of Kiku's hand.

* * *

><p>They both knew that a traditional mating ceremony was out of the picture, since Yao had been mated before. They had it outdoors, in a field full of cherry blossom trees, both of them wearing simple, traditional, clothes from their home countries. At the end, they gave each other gold rings, Yao wearing two on his hand, Ivan's wedding ring on his index finger and Kiku's on his ring finger. Kiku understood. They smashed the glass vase, too.<p>

There were too many shards to count. They would be together for a life time.

Which was good, especially due to the life currently residing inside Yao.

* * *

><p>The night they were supposed to be consummating their mating, Yao broke down crying.<p>

"Promise me you won't leave me! Promise me you won't die! I-I can't loose you, too! Please don't enlist in any stupid war!"

"I promise, Yao...I love you, I won't leave you or our baby."

The love they made that night was sweet.

* * *

><p>Their daughter was born seven months later. A strong, healthy Alpha with dark, brown hair and amber eyes.<p>

They named her Chun-Yan Lien Honda.

* * *

><p>Two years later they would have another Alpha, only this time it was a boy with hazel eyes and light brown hair. Wan Ivan Honda.<p>

* * *

><p>Five years later, they had an Omega girl with black hair and brown eyes. She was born early and had a respiratory condition. They were so worried she wouldn't make it but, despite a lack in her physical strength, she was strong in the mind with a will made of iron.<p>

They name her Sakura Mei Honda.

* * *

><p>And they were so, so happy, even when Yao got sick, they made it through it, and they both lived to see Sakura graduate high school with all honors and become the Prom queen, even though she wasn't the typical "popular girl" she was just so nice that everyone voted for her, they both lived to see Wan get married to a nice Beta girl from Puerto Rico, they both lived to see Chun-Yan have their first grandchild with a sweet, albeit a tad bit too shy, Omega boy.<p>

Yao would still cry on the anniversary of his marriage to Ivan, on the anniversary of his miscarriage, on the anniversary of Ivan's death, but, when he felt up to it, he would bring Kiku or his children with him to the graves of the baby that was never meant to be and his first love.

"...Bàba, how did you move on?" Sakura asked shyly, clinging to her Omega father's coat in the cold weather. They -Yao, Kiku, Chun-Yan, Wan and Sakura -were standing in front of the two graves of Ivan and their half sibling. The January air was harsh and the cemetery looked barren and depressing but this was one of the rare times Yao was ok with having company. More often then not he'd be too much of an emotional mess to want anyone near him, and he didn't want his children or mate to hear him talking to his two graves, lamenting the loss of the life he and Ivan could have had together, lamenting the loss of his child who he would've wanted even if Ivan would have still died in battle. It would've made the loss of his mate a lot easier to handle, having their baby who was dependent on him to, you know, _live_.

"Yeah, Bàba, how?" Chun-Yan asked, hesitantly, "If I lost Raivis...and Maria...Bàba, I think I'd go ballistic." Wan nodded in agreement, eyeing the grave of the man he shared a name with.

Kiku wrapped an arm around Yao's shoulder, pulling him into a sideways embrace. Yao placed his head on his mate's shoulder, keeping Sakura close and playing with a wayward strand of her hair. "Well..." he looked up at Kiku, who was not judging him, but merely looking at him curiously, at Sakura, his darling girl who had caught the interest of a wonderful Greek Beta, at Wan, who had Ivan's extreme sense of morality and Kiku's sense of honor and, finally, at his oldest girl, his Alpha girl, his grown woman, Chun-Yan who could be so serious and childish, who loved her mate with all of her heart and loved her child with all of her soul. "Well...it's not easy," he admitted, his heart skipping a beat as Kiku kissed his forehead, even after all these years, "but life...it goes on..."

And it does. It goes on. Always.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I'm done :)<strong>

**I really hoped you guys liked it and sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes and sorry if I didn't portray this couple well...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Characters:<strong>_

**Kiku Honda (Japan)**

**Yao Wang (China)**

**Ivan Braginsky (Russia)**

**Katyusha (Ukraine) (who counts the shards at Ivan and Yao's mating ceremony)**

**Natalya (Belarus) (Ivan and Katyusha's six year old sister)**

**Li Xiao Chun (Hong Kong) (the brother that gave Yao away)**

**Young Soo (Korea) (not related to Yao in this fic)**

**Raivis (Latvia) (just threw him in there)**

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to review<strong>

**I love you all and happy holidays~!**

**~Kitty**


End file.
